1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric vegetable peeler construction having specifically disposed and sized blade and recess structure with a relation of an inverse ratio between the two so that peelings may be easily removed from substantially all vegetables and fruits while providing a construction that keeps any cutting of the user's skin to a minimum if at all.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized and powered vegetable peelers and other scrapers as well as individual cutter construction are all well known. Most of the peelers involve a detached motor that is cord connected to an electrically rotatable body carrying a cutter of various types to be pressed against a hard vegetable for peeling. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,612. Also widely differing cutters per se may be used for numerous applications such as cutting grooves in wood, peeling plywood layers, and general purpose applications such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,813, and these comprise equally spaced blades around a central locating body with the blade performing its specific operation. Such cutters are not selective and they will cut wood, metal, plastic, and fingers with equal ease and often clog readily on soft, sticky items like vegetables and fruits.